


Terrible People Together

by MamanAbeille



Series: It's Only Love [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamanAbeille/pseuds/MamanAbeille
Summary: Luka and Marinette can be terrible people together.
Relationships: Lukanette - Relationship
Series: It's Only Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689934
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	Terrible People Together

**Author's Note:**

> Weekly prompt was:  
> Person A: You kissed me.  
> Person B: You kissed me back.  
> Person B: And I'm not here to apologize.

Marinette startles at the knock echoing through her small little apartment. She sets her coffee to the side, makes a feeble attempt to calm her bedhead, and makes her way across the living room. She isn’t the least bit surprised to see a rain drenched Luka standing on her doormat. He rocks ever so slightly back and forth on the heels of his feet, his hands buried deep in his pockets. “He-”

“You kissed me,” she cuts him off. She tries to keep her tone steady, but she can’t help the little quip of excitement that peeks through. 

Luka stills and locks eyes with her with a tiny smirk. “You kissed me back, and I’m not here to apologize.” His smirk disappears and he wipes at some of the raindrops that drip down from his bangs onto his forehead. “I am sorry for the way I did, though. That was a little...crass. I really am sorry. I should not have put you or Adrien in that situation.” 

Marinette’s face softens. “Kissing me in front of Adrien and all of our friends during his launch party right after I’d broken up with him was a little- well, crass is a good way to put it.” She pauses and reaches for his hand, giving it a soft squeeze. “Though, I can’t say I’m mad you did. Does that make me a terrible person?” 

He pulls her into his chest, wraps his arm around her shoulders, and kisses the top of her head. “I feel like a terrible person. Adrien is my friend too, and he didn’t deserve that, but damn, Nette. As soon as Rose told me the two of you were over, it was like I went into autopilot.” 

“We can be terrible people together,” she chuckles ever so slightly into his hoodie, not caring that being pressed up against him was starting to dampen her own clothes as well. 

Luka let’s out a content sigh, and rests his forehead against her head. “Together. I like that.” 

“Me too,” Marinette smiles, going up on her tiptoes as he leans down to meet her in a kiss. 

  
  



End file.
